sinnoh adventure
by shaunyman
Summary: follow jess and kate from sunny-shore city in a sexual adventure headed for victory and the pokemon league
1. fresh feelings

It was ten a.m. when She stopped running. The woman had to stop during her daily run to catch her breath. The man hiding behind the wall was about to jump when a Pokémon flew past. Phew he hadn't been caught. The white-blue wingull would have easily overpowered the sex-starved man, and the woman would have had him jailed for trying to rape her.

Finally when she was just about to take off again, he lunged. A quick hit to the head had her unconscious and sprawled on the concrete. He had no sooner dragged her into the alley than a machamp walked by dressed in a police uniform.

The machamp that had been recently evolved in the hoen region were nuisances. They had been specifically bred to fight criminals in the sinoh region alongside the police and rangers. There were too many of them. There was always ten on patrol at a time in each city. They made a racket too, during the day they often gave everyone nearby headaches.

A slight moan from the girl snapped him back to attention, he tied the knot around the girls mouth much tighter.

This was when he finally examined the girl. Her breasts were huge, she had a fairly large ass and a perfectly curved figure. When he took out her purce and id card he saw she wasnt even a trainer so he decided to leave her purce there when he had finished.

He looked over his handiwork and took off her clothes

He noticed the hot brunet stir. He stuck a finger in her pussy, it was warm and felt good over him. Taking it out all to quickly for his liking, he unzipped his pants and flopped out his dick. It instantly became hard. As he stuck it in her, he noticed she was wet as.

She woke up as he started pumping. She was still dazed and looked confused.

When she realised what was happening her nipples hardened and he got an unexpected reaction. **She started fucking back!**

His voice slithered out slowly as if unsure "I will take the scarf off but make a sound and it'll go right back on and you'll wish you hadn't" he unknotted the scarf and took it off her face.

She instantly seized his face through his beanie he had cut eye and mouth holes in and stated kissing himlike she loved every second of it. It would be a long night


	2. consolations

My boyfriend would kill me if he knew what happened last week in the back alley. I really want to become a trainer though. If I wasn't such a slut I would to. Joel would probably follow me too but I can't be sure. He loves me too much; he would take on the Pokémon league with his bare hands if I asked him to. The sad thing about that is he'd probably win. His muscles are huge and he's got a reputation for beating kids up at school last year who tried to insult me. Unfortunately even if he followed me we wouldn't see enough of each other. I would never be able to have a fairly good sized dick pumping in and out of my vagina.

Ah well I'll figure something out.

Jess closed her diary and put a lock through the ring and shut it. She quickly shoved it in her desk draw and grabbed her overly light backpack. It was a special trainer's bag even though she wasn't a trainer. Her friend Kate who she about to visit also wanted to be a trainer but for her it was just nerves that stopped her. They had been out shopping and seen two trainer's bags for sale; there was a brown camouflage one and a pink one. Jess wasn't a real girly girl so she grabbed the camouflage one and Kate had grabbed the pink one. They were the last in stock.

Jess's family was rich so she could afford nearly anything. It was kind of obvious though because she lived in sunnyshore city. Unfortunately her family didn't own any Pokémon so if she were to become a trainer she would have to go to sandgem town to visit the Pokémon professors' lab.

When jess arrived at Kate's house Kate burst out the door and wrapped her arms around jess really tightly half sobbing "I'm so sorry about what happened with Joel" she sobbed.

Confusion struck jess. "What happened Kate, it's ok, what do you mean" jess stammered. Kate's eyes widened "haven't you heard yet, oh my god." Said Kate shocked "come in quickly" she then beckoned.

Jess began weeping as soon as she finished reading the new status that Joel had put up. "I'm sorry jess but we're not working out, I'm dumping you".

Jess suddenly sat up straight and stopped crying. "That's it! Let's go become trainers Kate". Kate looked surprised "what, um, err, damn, you mean, your serious" Kate was stuttering

"Yep I'm serious" jess spoke confidently now more yet than before. Jess could now see wonder and fear in Kate's eyes. "We can battle together and travel together and hang together and, and, we can beat the Pokémon league together." Jess began.

"Jess you know my family hasn't got any Pokémon and neither does yours while I'm at it." Kate began when her eyes widened "the Pokémon professor" they sang in unison.

Jess was home in two minutes and when she reached her bedroom she realised there was a woman sitting on her desk reading her diary. At first she thought it was her mum but then she realised it wasn't. "Hi I'm Annie from trainers" said the strange woman. Jess looked both startled and puzzled. "Um; so you're a Pokémon trainer?" Annie simply laughed a few times before blurting out "it's an abbreviation for 'trainer recruitment and investigating national enigmatic reasoning syndicate' ha-ha I've heard some funny reactions so far but that takes the cake." Jess was even more confused having never heard the name before.

"Ok then what exactly do you want, and why are you reading my diary." Jess asked cautiously. "Well I want you to become a trainer, and I wanted to know why you hadn't already so I was hoping to find some clues" Replied Annie with a wink. It was then she realised what she had written only an hour or two ago.

Her world came crashing down in anger. "And who gave you permission to come into my family's house and read my diary!" Jess began shouting

Startled Annie replied "the Pokémon league" and smiled. Jesses mood changed again for what seemed the millionth time that day. "Fine what else did you want to show me to convince me to be a trainer?" jess inquired.

Annie smiled, pulled out an expensive piece of equipment from her ugly pink handbag and tapped the screen with a wide grin "my favourite bit"

I looked at the screen and there I saw a machamp like the ones the police were using only naked and lifting a girl onto its massive cock and fucking its brains out.


	3. dragonite scores

Kate was at jess's side. "Mum we're going on an adventure together" jess was explaining "we're catching a dragonite bus from the rangers building here to the rangers building in sandgem town to talk to the Pokémon professor and get Pokémon for ourselves" jess winked at Kate with a smile

"Not yet pleas wait one more year jess" her mum (Emma) began shocked "pleas you're not ready yet" her dad seemed to have a similar plea in his gaze. "no mum I'm ready, I have to" her mums and her dads faces deepened with sorrow. "Fine then take these" her mum passed jess a bag. Inside were thirty pokeballs and a strange case. Jess opened the case and found nine pairs of weird eye lenses

"They're called hm's or hidden machines, they the only ones that you can get in this region. They teach Pokémon extra moves that they don't already know and most of the time can't know. That one there though is a tm or technical machine. They do the same thing but break easier usually after one use" Emma explained the girls looked at each other with glee and happiness. After they said good bye to jess's parents they quickly ran to kates house to give another explanation.

Any man that saw them running would have a stiff dick for a week if any had. Both jess and Kate had fairly large breasts and them running made they bounce all over the place. Just before they reached Kate's house Kate stopped. Being more self conscious than jess she exclaimed "we're going to buy some sports bra's before we go" when jess realised what she meant she laughed louder than she ever had before and quickly agreed. Kate packed her pink trainers bag and grabbed her phone.

Kate instantly ran out the door once she had packed. Jess quickly caught up confused "don't we need to tell your parents". Kate's eyes widened. jess noticed they were already at the rangers building. "No way! Not until I'm in sandgem town where there's no way dad can say no. he'd never let me go." Kate whispered hoarsely.

"Well lets go" jess bolted for the door only to run into a ranger going out on a mission. Startled the woman cried out "wow watch where you're going young lady" then stormed off.

They ran through the doors to the office-woman. "Can we use the dragonite bus pleas" jess and Kate puffed. "Yes up the elevator and straight. Just tell him what location and he'll fly you there in two minutes". They to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the second floor.

They then ran straight to dragonite and beamed "sandgem town pleas" dragonite picked them up, one under each arm and flew through the special dragonite buss hole in the roof.

"wow this is amazing screamed Kate" dragonite smiled wide showing his enormous teeth and yelled "dragon-dragonite-dragon" jess just smiled and reached down to the Pokémon's cock.

"But this will be better" jess screamed as her hand enveloped his dick. Dragonite's wings skipped its pattern and they fell three metres. "Land in that clearing for a Minuit pleas dragonite" jess's face turned to a cut smile as he did as he was asked.

"This isn't sandgem town why'd you land here" Kate inquired. A smirk on her face, jess quickly covered for dragonite "because I asked him to, I have to show you something".

Jess walked over to dragonite, sunk to her knees and pulled the Pokémon's large dick from inside its scale-pouch. Jess was then quick to re-envelope the cock in her mouth this time. "Dragonite" the male Pokémon grunted.

Kate's face stared amazingly. Jess already had her panties off. The dragonite pulled her mouth off his dick spred her legs on the ground and began fucking her.

"Join in Kate" jess tried to moan "and be gentle dragonite I haven't done this much before". Kate backed away slightly. "I-I-I I can't" she stuttered. She pulled out her phone "I'll tell my parents about our adventure" she quickly texted something to her parents and sat down facing away from jess and the dragonite.

Jess was sweating now. "Kate don't be a-a ooh oh ahhh chicken" jess moaned "come on be dirty for once stop being so ooh oooh shy" Kate was in tears she turned around and yelled "I can't jess, it's not I'm too shy or too clean I'm a fucking lesbian".

Jess who was being doggy styled ferociously now screamed "oooh I said join in I never said that you had to ride this big guy" a twisted smile came over jess's face as she licked her lips slowly. Kate stopped crying and smiled. Kate pulled off her panties, and walked over to where jess was bent over in front of dragonite. "lay down, aah ah ooh, under my head" Kate did as asked.

Jess's head came down onto Kate's pussy jess was eating Kate out while screaming which made Kate's pleasure all the more. Kate was soon wet. Jess screamed one last time and orgasmed all over Dragonite's dick.

Dragonite cummed soon after and sat down while jess finished eating out Kate. She could taste the sweet juices as they flowed. Not a single drop was wasted of Kate's precious juices when she finally came for jess gulped them all down greedily


	4. recieving pokemon

Wind tore at jess's hair when she stepped into the lab. A Pelliper was awaiting Jess's arrival. The Pokémon quickly flew overhead dropping a letter into Kate's arms, addressed to jess though. "err-hem hello and welcome to professor Rowan's lab" smirked a middle aged lab assistant.

The girls nearly jumped so high as to hit the ceiling of the ten metre high room. "what's your names girls and why have you decided to visit at such a time" laughed the man again. Jess was more prepared this time and instantly started to reply with "my name is jess and this is my friend Kate and we're here to pick up our stater Pokémon we sent a Pelliper with a message saying we were coming yesterday" jess panted "did you get it".

More laughter escaped the skinny blond. "Slow down, jeeze" he spoke seriously for the first time. "so jess you said?, yeah, you can have one starter Pokémon for free each then you will have to pay two million poke-cash for the rest".

Her heat raced, jess had wanted the entire starter Pokémon collection for both herself and Kate each. Now she was ruined. It was then that Kate finally remembered to give jess the letter. "You could have given the letter to me earlier Kate" jess smiled. It was from her mother.

'_You forgot to take money jess, remember that everything costs money, even spare starter Pokémon. Last time I checked spares were one and a half million poke-cash each so get yourself two spares and Kate two spares as well._

Read the letter. Enwrapped in the letter was one, two, three, no six million poke-cash. At first jess couldn't believe he luck. Then she realised her mum's mistake. "Err-hem how many Pokémon will you be taking today" the man butted in again.

"Kate go wait outside for a little while" jess commanded, Kate followed her instruction like an obedient dog does its owner.

Jess moved close to the man when she heard the door slam shut behind Kate, "I will be taking six of the starter Pokémon, but I can't pay the entire price in cash" jess whispered seductively "I'll have to pay you for one Pokémon in, another way". She reached down and unzipped his pants; he smiled and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him.

Her breasts rubbed against his chest, making him become Horney. Jess's hand slipped under his boxers and grabbed his long penis. "Deal, Mitchem by the way" he moaned as he cast his jacket onto the floor. His pants and boxers soon followed.

Mitchem reached under jess's dress and slipped his hand under her knickers, and began rubbing his fingers along her clit.

Their clothing was soon in a neat pile on the floor while they rubbed each other up.

Jess slowly sank to her knees, her eyes focusing on Mitchem's cock. She licked at his dick for a minute or so before taking the tip into her petite mouth, sending shivers down his spine. Sucking on the tip was fun for her as she could see hit frustration at being teased.

Mitchem's face contorted with frustration, he couldn't bear foreplay so he grabbed hold of jess's pretty head and rammed his cock down her throat, causing her to choke. Intense pleasure radiated throughout Mitchem.

Jess was shocked that Mitchem had been so rude, and seeing his immediate pleasure stopped sucking and took his dick out of her mouth.

Mitchem barely had time to react when he found himself on his back with a cheeky jess face-fucking him. By the time she was finished Mitchem was ready to pound her harder than dragonite had. "Doggy style" he screeched at her, she nodded and got into position for him. Mitchem slid his cock into her vagina, moans filled the room. As he built up speed, his dick came out of her pussy only to be rammed back in. when jess felt Mitchem slow down she thought he was just repositioning himself to make it easier to fuck her.

When Mitchem instead slid his dick into her ass she screamed. He had unintentionally just taken her anal virginity. Her ass clamped onto his dick making him cum earlier than he had hoped.

Unfortunately by the time jess was off his intruding devious dick, he was asleep from exhaustion.

Jess hid Mitchem around the corner with two thirds of the money her mum had sent and a note explaining that he had taken her anal virginity and therefore owed her an extra Pokémon for free.

She got dressed and told Kate to come inside and choose if she wanted male or female Pokémon.

There was a weird machine that they typed each of the starter Pokémon and its gender and then it spat pokeballs with those specifications of a Pokémon inside.

Kate had chosen all females, and Jess chose all males. If jess hadn't been with Kate or known she was lesbian jess would've chosen at least one female but it seemed they were going to be having hot, lesbian sex later on.

Just as the girls went to walk out the door, another woman walked out of the back room in a lab coat. "Hello girls, have you seen my boyfriend, his name's Mitchem, he's got blond hair and a medium sized build, and my names Kathy" she explained impatiently.

Jess could tell she would be in trouble if Kathy found out. "yes, you just missed him, he gave us some starter Pokémon that we paid for and left saying that he had to get something from the Poke-centre" jess quickly covered.

A snore arose from where Mitchem had been hidden earlier.

Kathy screeched "no he just fucked you and fell asleep didn't he, for a Pokémon.


End file.
